The equation of hyperbola $H$ is $\dfrac {(x-9)^{2}}{25}-\dfrac {(y+1)^{2}}{36} = 1$. What are the asymptotes?
Solution: We want to rewrite the equation in terms of $y$ , so start off by moving the $y$ terms to one side: $\dfrac {(y+1)^{2}}{36} = - 1 + \dfrac {(x-9)^{2}}{25}$ Multiply both sides of the equation by $36$ $(y+1)^{2} = { - 36 + \dfrac{ (x-9)^{2} \cdot 36 }{25}}$ Take the square root of both sides. $\sqrt{(y+1)^{2}} = \pm \sqrt { - 36 + \dfrac{ (x-9)^{2} \cdot 36 }{25}}$ $ y + 1 = \pm \sqrt { - 36 + \dfrac{ (x-9)^{2} \cdot 36 }{25}}$ As $x$ approaches positive or negative infinity, the constant term in the square root matters less and less, so we can just ignore it. $y + 1 \approx \pm \sqrt {\dfrac{ (x-9)^{2} \cdot 36 }{25}}$ $y + 1 \approx \pm \left(\dfrac{6 \cdot (x - 9)}{5}\right)$ Subtract $1$ from both sides and rewrite as an equality in terms of $y$ to get the equation of the asymptotes: $y = \pm \dfrac{6}{5}(x - 9) -1$